Red Cups and Cigarettes
by ElaineSohma
Summary: Paul's bored at his sister's party. Zoey's drunk and hot. They've bothbeen smoking too many cigarettes. Solution? Paul isn't sure he wants to know. lemon;D M FOR A REASON!


Paul couldn't ignore the look she was giving him. How could he? It wasn't his fault this wonderfully sexy red-head in tight black jeans and a tube top was practically eye-humping him. No, make that eye-raping. It was even stranger that it was his sister's best friend, AKA the girl who had never let him complete a full sentence, and she was holding a damned red cup.

The few times he actually has talked to Zoey, it ended up in a huge arguement. 9 times out of a 10, it wasn't even about his Pokemon training, just stupid stuff. He couldn't tell you any, since they didn't usually mean anything to him. But he bet if you asked her, she'd be able to tell you every single thing they fought about.

So why the fuck was she giving him that look? Why was she staring at him like she was going to eat him? Why was she walking over to him?

Wait, what?

He scowled out of habit, narrowing his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows. He put the cigarette in his fingers to his mouth, inhaling, holding it in for a few seconds to get the full taste, and blew out. Despite his glare, she stood in front of him, one hand on her hip. She seemed taller. Paul looked down.

Duh. Heels. he realized, taking another puff.

Her tight, black tube top, he'll admit, did look good. Aw, hell what was wrong with him? Speaking of hell, did she have to be hot as said hell? Wait, no, Zoey Bruno wasn't hot. Zoey Bruno was a pain in the ass. Zoey Bruno was...Zoey!

Her brown eyes were playfully hazy with whatever alcohol Paul's retarded sister decided to serve. But her voice never wavered when she said, "Hey, Paul."

He didn't say anything, just blew smoke in her face. She didn't move. The smirk on her face didn't move. Instead, she asked, "Could I have one?"

His face softened, but went back to being hard. "You smoke?"

"_You_ smoke? Come on, where are you hiding them?"

Before he could get one for her, she reached her pale hand down his pants pocket, and felt around until she found the half empty pack of Malbaro. But how could she not have found it immediatly? No, she felt for his dick on purpose.

She popped the cigarette in her mouth, reaching in his other pocket for the blue lighter. Once she lit it, she inhaled. Showing off, she blew it out her nose.

"So," she began, taking a step closer to him. He couldn't really leave. Since his sister, for some reason, is popular, there had to be about a hundred people at the party. Plus, the loud music didn't help his situation. He could barely hear her. "you wanna dance?"

He almost laughed. "Nope."

"Are you sure?" she took a sip out of her red cup. Once it was finished, she put it in another empty cup on a table he hadn't noticed. "Cause you look bored and sexually inactive and whatever alcoholic beverage Ali7cia gave me seems to have some sort of... hormones in it, so I'm turned on." Paul actually felt his eyes get wide. She went on, "And to be honest, everyone in here is either already having sex, hidious, or female, and I don't go that way."

"You're drunk." Paul stated, not sure if it added to her sex appeal or took away from it. He was pretty sure it added a lot.

"Probably." she puffed her cigarette. Smoke filled his face as she spoke, "And I'll probably have a horrible hangover in the morning. But I'd rather wake up naked to someone I know than next to someone I don't."

"You-" he swallowed and tried again, as calm as he could. "You want to have sex with me."

Zoey rolled her brown eyes, putting a hand on her hip. "Or some sort of activity where I have an orgasm and, if you want, where you have an orgasm."

_Jesus Christ_. he thought. But that didn't seem very accurate, considering he was smoking and an atheist, and Zoey was smoking and drunk.

Paul didn't answer at first, tossing up his options. He was a virgin, of course. Was Zoey? He was pretty sure she was, because if she wasn't, he would've read it in Ali7cia's e-mails. (hey, its not his fault she leaves her e-mail open when he borrows her laptop.) But if she was a virgin, wouldn't that mean, he would, like... break her hymen?

"Are you a virgin?" he asked.

Zoey's face sobered a bit. She thought before she answered, "Kinda. I mean... well... OK. I have never had full blown penis-in-vagina sex, but Gianni Vitale has eaten me out." Paul cringed at the thought of his old friend doing that with Zoey. "You know, when we dated for like four months, then he cheated on me with that skanky whore Melissa." she thought for a couple minutes, before looking at Paul and saying, "So, yes?"

Every thought in his mind was screaming in agreement, but he decided to tease her by staying quiet, but managing to give a half thoughtful look. He sucked on his cigarette, burning it to the bud. He tossed it in Zoey's empty cup.

"Paul," she pushed him up against the wall he was already leaning on, "if you say no, I'm not going to let you watch me finger myself."

"My bed?"

Zoey smiled, putting her hands on his neck and kissing his lips. Paul could feel her tongue twirling aorund his in his mouth. She tasted like cigarettes, his favorite taste. The alcohol made it a bit more interesting, more enjoyable.

She pulled away, and took his hand, dragging him through the crowd. He was really going to do this. He was going to have sex with the girl who he thought hated him. Well, wait- is this only for sex? Does she actually like him? Probably not. Was this the only time they'd ever do this? He hoped not. Would it be? Probably.

Zoey led him up the staircase to his bedroom. Once she was in, she flicked on the lights, and put the nub of her cigarette in an ash tray by his bedside. Paul closed the door behind him, and took off his sweatshirt. He turned around to see

her sitting seductively on his bed. Her legs were crossed, her foot pointed at the ground, almost expectedly. She was leaning back on her arms.

"Well?" she drawled. She stood up again, taking her shirt off, revealing a lacy black bra. He had to admit, that was surprising. He never took her for the lace type. But then he realized that if her bra was that sexy, he could barely wait to see her underwear. Her bra was strapless, but was very ill-fitting. Her breasts were actually falling out of the cups.

Paul walked up to her, pushing her back down onto the bed. She went willingly on her back. She put her feet on the bed so her knees were in the air. He took his own shirt off, feeling slightly self conscious. He was no body builder: no six pack, no bulging muscles. In fact he was just plain skinny. And pale. But he was strong, and had broad shoulders. The muscles he did have were firm and hard.

He put his hands on her thighs, rubbing his thumbs in circles. He moved them up her sides to her stomach, and up to her chest. He kneeled on the bed in between her legs, and kissed her neck. His hands moved to rest on her breasts, squeezing and moving them around in his palms. Zoey reached up and tangled her fingers in his purple hair, emitting a moan. She felt one of Paul's hands wiggle under her back, so she arched against his bare chest, giving him room to unsnap her bra. Once it was tossed to the floor, Paul moved his lips to nibble on her nipple. She moaned again, louder. For a moment, he worried about someone hearing them, but the music downstairs was so loud, he doubted anyone could hear.

While his hand worked on her right boob, he flicked her nipple with his tongue, bitting it once in a while. At one point, he took her whole breast in

his mouth and bit hard. Zoey yelped, half in plain, and half in pleasure.

"Oh, God, Paul, I'm going to come right now." she groaned, feeling the the pressure in between her legs grow wet./P

"That's not good." he mumbled, his voice practically sultry.

Paul switched his mouth to her other breast, and set his hands to undoing her jeans. He slid his hands down to her ankles, taking her open toed black three inch heels off and throwing them to the floor. He stepped of his own sneakers and pulled off his socks. He unzipped her jeans and pulled them off, revealing gray boxer briefs.

Zoey yanked his pants down, and he kicked them off to the side. She moved to lie on the bed with her head on his pillow. Paul climbed onto the bed on top of her, his hands exploring every crevice of her body. She rubbed his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin.

She kissed him again. Paul had expected it to be hot and passionate, but it was light, since she pulled away ten seconds later. She stared up into his eyes.

"Paul, I..." she began. Her already cracked voice faltered some more. She cleared her throat, and continued, "I mean, to be honest, I'm not drunk. I poured out most of that drink and only had some."

"So then, why-" she cut him off.

"I do like you." she seemed almost embarrassed. Paul didn't know why- she was half naked underneathe him. You'd think nothing was embarrassing in front of him anymore. "A lot. And I guess I didn't really know how to go about it so I..."

"If you don't want to do this-" his solemn face seemed compassionate, and almost caring.

"No! I mean, no, I do. I really do. It's just," she wrapped her arms around his neck, and played with his hair. "I don't want this to be the only time we do this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want to be with you. Like in a relationship. And not just a physical one, Paul. A relationship where sex isn't the only thing that we have in common. I want to be able to put my head on your shoulder and watch a movie with you."

Before she could go on, Paul kissed her lips. It was soft, but not nesesscarily gentle. He'd have to work on that. Zoey kissed back, tilting her

head to capture his mouth better.

When Paul broke away, he whispered, "I can do that."

Zoey's face grew into a big smile. "Thank you."

He sealed it with another kiss. She smirked into his lips, and said, "Now come on, get your pants off."

Paul almost laughed, until he realized she was serious. He pushed his boxers down by his knees, and pulled them off the rest of the way. Then, he slid his fingers under the elastic in Zoey's boxer briefs, and slid them all the way to her ankles, flipping them over her feet.

"They're soaked." he pointed out. Zoey blushed, not surprised that she wasn't covering up her trimmed vagina. She felt comfortable under him.

She laughed. "Its Boner City down there. Condom?"

He reached over into his nightstand drawer and pulled out a little package. He put it to his teeth, and ripped it across the top. He put the condom to the tip of his dick, and unrolled it up his shaft.

Paul laid back down on her, kissing her neck. While his left hand groped her breast again, his other hand lead his hard member to her entrance. He pushed once, and it was partly in. Zoey tried to cover up a hiss of pain. That's when he remembered she was a virgin.

"This will hurt." he mumbled. "Ready?"

"Go. I'm ready."

Paul thrusted his hips down into hers a few times to get her used to the feeling, and once he was sure he was, he pushed down hard.

"Ah!" she shouted, her fingers digging so deep into his shoulder it drew blood. Paul could feel the warmth of his own blood begining to pool on her hands. He didn't want to say anything. She groaned, "Oh, my God. Oh, God. Oh, Paul."

"I'm sorry." he kissed her neck again, rubbing her hips again. "Tell me when you're okay."

"I will, I will. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry."

"I'm good."

"What?"

"Go. I'm okay! Paul, fuck me now!"

Oh. Duh.

He sucked her neck as he began to move his hips into hers. Once he found a rhythm, Zoey was able to lift her middle up to meet his, feeling all the blood in her body begin to pool in her stomach.

"Go faster." she moaned, getting a louder. Her breath became heavy and labored, and Paul began to thrust harder, speeding up more than Zoey had expected. This may have been her first time, but she could just tell Paul was good. _Oh, _it was good.

Paul got faster again, even though she didn't request it. Minutes went by, and Zoey was going to go insane. God, he was so amazing! There was no way he was a virgin and had this much stamina.

"Ohhhh. O-O-Oh!" she yelled, her eyes starting to roll back.

"Shit..." he cursed, feeling his own climax drawing near. He groaned.

"P-P-Paul!" she practically screamed.

"Fuck, Zoey!" he shouted, as they both came into each other. Her legs shook

as she arched her back. Paul kept pushing into her, but he slowed down a great

deal. Zoey's body was tingly with the afterglow. He could feel the rush

everywhere: his stomach, his feet, his hands, his forehead, everywhere. It was

like a roller coaster.

"Oh my... God, Paul-" she sighed, still breathing heavy. "Paul- that was- that was amazing."

"That was." he agreed, pulling out. He took off the condom and tossed it into the trash. He laid down on his bed next to Zoey, putting his head next to hers.

"Now I'm cold." she giggled, sitting up to crawl under his black comforter. Paul joined her under the blanket, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Body heat." he whispered into her ear. She laid on her back, while he was on his side. Smiling, she leaned over and kissed him.

Then, the door flew open.

"Zoey, are you in here?" Ali7cia, Paul's semi-identical fraternal twin sister, opened the door. She had a red cup in her hand, that spilled a bit when she moved. She was obviously drunk beyond all belief. Paul sat up, and Zoey dove under the blanket to hide from her best friend.

"Ali7cia, get out!" Paul yelled.

"Woahhhhhh!" Ali7cia droned. "Paul got laid!"

"Get out!"

Laughing, she closed the door. Zoey peeked her head out from under the comforter.

"She gone?" she asked.

"She's gone." Paul laid back down on his back, putting his arms behind his head.

Zoey snickered, "Hey, pit hair." but she put her head on his chest anyway, pulling the blanket over them. Paul wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So," Paul started. "that... relationship you want?"

"Yeah?" she felt tired all of a sudden, worn out even. She'd probably be sore in the morning, but it was worth it.

"Do we start now or in the morning?"

Zoey laughed again her eyes drooping closed. "Which ever you'd like. I don't mind."

After a moment, Paul kissed her forehead, and mumbled, "Now."


End file.
